


Song of My Soul

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Another personal piece.





	Song of My Soul

Born from the broken  
Thrived from the stolen 

Delivered from a carcass  
Who walked the world with the living  
Only to be an example of death

Journeyed through hell and back  
Reborn only to watch the world die  
When I’m the one living 

As it seems  
Life twisted the yin  
With the yang 

Now an example of what life can be like  
Only to be ignored by the dead 

I was not reborn  
To give up on the dead

Because I knew  
How it felt  
To feel a walking death 

Humanity is dying  
But something so small and beautiful  
Is not something ever give up on 

There is still good  
Even when the dead feel it’s all gone  
Flowers don’t bloom  
Just from dirt

They need the pureness from water  
And heaven’s light from the sun  
To reborn into this world  
As a new light  
Ready to feed the rest  
Who refuse to be reborn in a world  
They feel there’s nothing left

Being reborn  
I was not meant to hide in the shadows  
And await the defeat of others 

But to give those who are hurting  
The light they have needed  
To move on

I did not die  
For the soul purpose of giving up  
On the small things in life  
As a human beings world 

I did not grow  
Just to be taken down  
I will rise from the ashes of defeat  
And knock you down 

Life is not something to give up on so easily  
It’s a set of trial and errors  
Waiting for you  
To find your true happiness 

I was not born  
To give up on this world  
I may be only one  
But saving another  
Is what I want to be  
Known for…

Life is not riddled with death and defeat  
But humble and true  
There’s so much out there  
Waiting to be explored

However if I am not willing to give up  
Are you?

The sun will always find its way  
To shine  
Weather through rain  
Or darkness  
Light will always shine  
Are you willing to risk it?

I am not a fool  
That is willing to give up  
For the soul purpose  
Of finding the meaning  
Of what everyone is searching for 

Don’t let death scare you  
It is only a new beginning  
You have to die in order to be reborn  
You can die a noble hero  
Or die a coward’s death  
A choice I will not live by  
But let it guide others  
Will you help another live another day?  
Or fall to the ground  
And coward in fear

Don’t risk hiding away from darkness  
Don’t coward away from hate  
As light comes from any where  
Even in the darkest of times 

We are not meant to feel defeat  
But rise from the ashes of our old well being  
And defeat the next day  
As our purpose draws near  
And we feel closer to what makes our day  
Just a little bit brighter…


End file.
